Optical fibers are useful in high-speed data transmission systems. These high-speed systems can include an optical fiber optically coupled to a module which includes a light emitting or light detecting device. A module with a light emitting device is typically referred to as a transmitter module wherein an electrical signal is converted to a light signal which is emitted by the light emitting device and is incident to the optical fiber. A module with a light detecting device is typically referred to as a receiver module wherein an optical signal is converted to an electrical signal.
It is important to minimize the cost of the components included in fiber optic systems. In the prior art, the high cost of transceivers built with existing technology makes it cost prohibitive to undertake installation of extensive fiber networks with individual connections. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a cost effective optical package which is capable of transmitting and receiving data in a fiber to a home network.